


Прикрытие

by mciron2013



Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Кто вы, мистер Х?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801237
Kudos: 8





	Прикрытие

**Author's Note:**

> Это упоротый бред.

"И зачем я только его взяла?" — с тоской подумала Пиквери. За прошедшую неделю глава отдела по надзору за артефактами распугал гоблинов из одной из гоблинских банд и отнял у них вещь, о которой Пиквери не хотела знать, чуть не отправил на тот свет престарелую пару — и отнял у них какое-то древнее перо, и на всю жизнь сделал заиками троих учеников Ильверморни, которые на каникулах по глупости собрались провести не совсем законный ритуал с вызовом разных нежелательных на этом свете элементов — и, разумеется, отнял, отнял у них обсидиановый нож, принадлежавший то ли ацтекам, то ли майя. В общем, многоуважаемый Гвидо Герд был в ударе.  
И сейчас, пока за них обоих отдувался Грейвз, сочиняющий уже пятую страницу отчёта по разгону гоблинов, мистер Герд устроился в кабинете Пиквери за чашкой чая и хохотал в голос, рассказывая, как перепугались школьники.  
"Свалился же на мою голову", — размышляла Пиквери, глядя то на Герда, то на нож, который так и лежал на столе.  
Герд бежал из Австрии — от Гриндевальда, как сам объяснил на собеседовании при приёме на работу. Брать в министерство иностранца Пиквери в другое время поостереглась бы, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось, талантливый знаток артефактов был нужен позарез. Несмотря на то, что про Гриндевальда уже год не было слышно, и все немного выдохнули, перестав думать о войне. Герда проверял лично Грейвз — и остался удовлетворён. Нового специалиста приняли. Через месяц он реформировал отдел, через два — прислал Пиквери замечания, совершенно не касавшиеся его профиля, через три — устроил заварушку в Гарлеме, после чего объяснил, что ему скучно на кабинетной работе, прикомандировал самого себя к Грейвзу и разрешил самому себе отправляться на самые опасные вызовы вместе с ним. Даже приказы не поленился оформить.  
— А вдруг там какой-то вредный артефакт? — спросил он, невинно пожимая плечами, когда Пиквери, рассвирепев, вызвала его на ковёр. — При всём уважении к мистеру Грейвзу, это не его профиль.  
И на следующий же день лично поймал контрабандиста, который пытался провезти в Америку некий африканский порошок для наведения порчи на врагов.  
Пиквери сверлила холодным взглядом, плевалась, скрипела зубами, но терпела в министерстве неугомонного австрийца. Он был полезен.  
Но последняя неделя была чересчур даже для него.  
— Школьники-то чем вам помешали? — устало спросила она.  
— Дорогая Серафина, на такие ножи обычно накладывали весьма неприятные проклятия, — охотно отозвался Герд. Называл он её исключительно Серафиной — с тех пор как она прикрыла его от одного из таких проклятий, запущенных у дверей министерства неизвестным бандитом. — Лучше пусть будут заиками, чем по очереди расстанутся с руками и ногами, правда?  
— Вам ваша работа... не кажется слишком уж... активной? — осторожно подбирая слова, спросила Пиквери.  
— Активной? — удивился Герд. — Ну что вы. Вот раньше... хотя стоит ли об этом! Теперь я пугаю школьников и отбираю семейные реликвии у почтенных пар. Впрочем, это перо упоминается в каталогах как пропавшее в тысяча пятьсот восемьдесят третьем году и имеет свойства...  
О свойствах пера Пиквери точно слышать не хотела.  
— Меня больше интересуют гоблины, — поспешно сказала она.  
— Перси долго пишет отчёты, — согласился Герд, — особенно когда не знает, что писать.  
— Так что же там всё-таки было? — полюбопытствовала Пиквери. — На самом деле?  
Герд снисходительно посмотрел на неё из-за чашки.  
— Вот уж не надо, — сказал он. — Что было — то было, прочитаете отчёт и хватит на этом.  
— Вы швырялись Непростительными во все стороны? — предположила Пиквери.  
— И убил главаря банды. Банда пока молчит об этом, но я заверил, что мне понравилось и я приду за следующим, — сказал Герд. Не было понятно, шутит он или нет, за год общения с ним Пиквери так и не научилась различать. — Может, Перси дома отчёт допишет? А я прослежу. Всё же уже вечер, всем хочется домой...  
— Не выйдет, — не сдалась Пиквери. — И не смотрите на меня так жалобно. И без этого за вас его пишет Грейвз.  
— Что поделаешь, у него это лучше получается, — развёл руками Герд. Пиквери жестом подозвала к себе чашку, взмахнула палочкой, наполнила чашку чаем и положила палочку на стол рядом с собой.  
— Вы заставляете его делать вашу работу и всячески эксплуатируете? — осведомилась она. — Учтите, я такого не потерплю под моим началом.  
Спрашивала она просто так, чтобы прощупать почву. Сами разберутся, не маленькие.  
Едва только Герд появился в Америке, поселился он по знакомству у Грейвза, да и потом переезжать не стал. Когда по министерству поползли слухи, Пиквери вызвала Грейвза и спросила прямо. Чего она не ждала, так это того, что Грейвз зардеется, как мальчишка вместо того, чтобы прямо ответить "да, мы с ним спим".  
— Не ждала от тебя такой сентиментальности, — призналась Пиквери и отпустила влюблённого Грейвза с миром.  
Вскоре после того, как мистер Герд в своей эпатажной манере демонстративно поцеловал мистера Грейвза в холле министерства, слухи постепенно сошли на нет, и больше двух ценных сотрудников никто не беспокоил.  
— Не заставляю, у нас разделение обязанностей, — ответил Герд, который до этого хрустел печеньем. Пиквери взяла печенья себе и довольно бесцеремонно поинтересовалась:  
— Какое же, если не секрет?  
— Я устраиваю бедлам, Перси отдувается и разгребает. Потом я лечу его шишки и всё повторяется сначала.  
— Честно, — поразилась Пиквери.  
— Так было с самого начала нашего знакомства, — ответил Герд и потянулся за следующим печеньем.  
— Так вы давно знакомы?  
— Ну... не то чтобы давно. — Герд поднял глаза к потолку. — Почти два года. Да вы любопытны, как кошка, госпожа Президент!  
— Не надо применять ко мне легиллименцию!  
— Даже не думал, у вас на лице написано, дорогая Серафина. Вы хотите знать про наши отношения.  
Пиквери поёрзала на стуле, но ответа её собеседнику не требовалось.  
— Сначала я причинил Перси сильную боль, — признался Герд. Он посерьёзнел, и Пиквери притихла, боясь спугнуть откровенность. Раньше Герд не был столь откровенен, а ей слишком хотелось узнать его поближе.  
— Потом, — продолжал Герд, — я вернулся — для этого пришлось опять применить кое-какие чары — попытался соблазнить его, а когда не вышло, снова причинил боль.  
Это "причинил боль" звучало так, будто за ним пряталось по меньшей мере Круцио.  
— В следующий раз я-таки его соблазнил. После чего мы пошвырялись друг в друга заклинаниями — когда чары подвели меня в самый ответственный момент — и я счёл за благо убраться.  
Рассказывал он понятно, опуская, впрочем, детали, и всё равно Пиквери казалось, что она чего-то не видит.  
— А дальше? — спросила она, нарушив молчание.  
— Дальше... — вздохнул Герд. — Дальше Перси хватило ума оставить свой дом открытым для меня. Он ждал меня ещё раз. Я пришёл, постоял на пороге... И струсил.  
Это признание было безжалостным по отношению к самому себе, и Пиквери вздохнула.  
— Испугались ответственности?  
— Нет, привык к тому, что дверь от меня обычно запирают, и покрепче. Я с неделю ходил вокруг да около, а потом всё же вошёл. Думал, там ловушка, а там...  
— Что? — не выдержала Пиквери, которая не заметила, что затаила дыхание.  
— А там обед на столе, — виновато улыбнулся Герд. — Это же Перси, как я мог забыть! Так и повелось — пока он на работе, я ем и сплю, а потом ухожу. Я же знаю, что возвращается он обычно поздно. Потом мы, конечно, встретились, когда он подсыпал снотворное, причём маггловское, которое чарами не определялось. Я проснулся при нём, и это уже он меня соблазнил, а потом сказал оставаться.  
— И вы сразу остались?  
— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Герд. — Бегал от него ещё месяц. Потом бегать надоело, вернулся. Было открыто. Вот, в общем, и всё. Если не считать того, что мы ругались и спорили так, что стены сотрясались от заклинаний.  
— Спорили? О чём?  
— Да обо всём, — туманно ответил Герд. — О способах управления государством. О магглах и Статуте. Потом я вернулся в Европу уладить кое-какие дела, и вот я здесь.  
Пиквери смотрела на него, не отрываясь, Герд не сводил с неё насмешливых серых глаз, и губы у него медленно разъезжались в стороны.  
— Мерлин, какая я дура! — прошептала Пиквери, пытаясь схватиться за палочку. Палочка прилипла к столу намертво. Герд улыбался, не скрываясь.  
Он даже оставил себе инициалы, а Пиквери опять его проморгала! Проверял Грейвз, но если всё рассказанное здесь правда...  
Дверь распахнулась.  
— Вот твой отчёт, Серафина, и отпусти уже нас домой! — прорычал Грейвз, заходя в кабинет, и тут же словно натолкнулся на невидимую стену, увидев лицо Пиквери. — Что?  
— Она знает, — с удовольствием сказал Герд, то есть, конечно, Гриндевальд собственной неуловимой персоной. — Я ей рассказал кое-что, дальше она догадалась.  
— Серафина, это не то, что ты... Какого хрена?! Опять захотел в бега?! Надоела спокойная жизнь?  
— Кто учил меня, что дружба существует и что друзьям нужно доверять? Я и попробовал!  
— Она сейчас залепит в тебя Авадой и будет права!  
— Ничего, что я тут? — слабым голосом произнесла Пиквери и посмотрела на Гриндевальда. Новая личина, а характер остался! — Всё так и было?  
— Так и было, — подтвердил Гриндевальд.  
Пиквери за секунду уже успела перебрать в голове варианты вроде вызова группы быстрого реагирования и оформления ноты протеста послу Австрии, но потом просто расслабилась. Гриндевальд работал в министерстве почти год. Следующий месяц она, конечно, будет подпрыгивать от каждого шороха и перепроверять всё, что он успел сделать в своём отделе, но... ручной Гриндевальд?! Оно того стоило!  
— Вон отсюда, оба, — приказала она. — И не попадайтесь мне на глаза.  
— Простите, если напугал, — сказал Гриндевальд, отставил чашку, забрал нож и спрятал его в рукаве. — Всего хорошего.  
— Почему? — спросила Пиквери ему вслед.  
Грейвз успел выйти и наверное не слышал, хотя, может, и слышал, это было неважно.  
Гриндевальд обернулся. Глаза его были холодными, и Пиквери не сомневалась, что он сотрёт её в порошок, если что-то будет не по его.  
— Потому что он единственный оставил дверь открытой для меня, — сказал он и кивнул на прощание.


End file.
